Fièvre
by Deviland
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Shachi évite Law. Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais pourquoi Shachi l'évite-t-il ? Que cache-t-il ? Yaoi. Law x Shachi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.

Note de l'auteure : Ça n'a pas changé, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda. Il n'a pas voulu me céder Luffy ou même Law …

Paring : Law x Sachi ! ^^

Résumé : Depuis quelques temps, Shachi évite Law. Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais pourquoi Shachi l'évite-t-il ? Que cache-t-il ? Yaoi. Law x Shachi.

J'espère que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fièvre.<p>

Une nouvelle journée débutait doucement, le soleil se levant à peine, et le sous-marin des Heart Pirates était déjà animé. Penguin courait après Shachi qui l'avait réveillé avec un sceau d'eau. Cela fit rire tout le monde sauf une personne. Cette personne n'était autre que Law, le capitaine des Heart Pirates. Il était accoudé contre la rembarre du pont et regardait l'horizon d'un air absent. Personne ne l'avait remarqué sauf Bepo, son second. L'ours se détacha du groupe de pirate et se dirigea vers Law. Il était inquiet pour lui et se demandait ce qui le mettait dans cet état alors que d'habitude il y avait toujours un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un évènement de ce genre se déroulait.

« - Capitaine, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il alors que Law sursauta légèrement ce qu'il vit.

- Ah c'est toi Bepo, dit-il en se retournant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Rien ! Assura le brun en retrouvant un visage ferme.

- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, proposa-t-il en s'éloignant. »

Bepo regarda du coin de l'œil son capitaine se retourner vers le grand océan qu'était Grand Line. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son capitaine même si ce dernier affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien. De toute façon il savait que Law allait surement venir le voir.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'une fois ce qu'il avait à faire à propos du sous-marin, il s'installa sur le pont comme ils étaient à la surface et commença à s'endormir. Il sentit cependant quelque chose se poser sur son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Law.

« - Comment as-tu compris que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Demanda-t-il en fixant l'ours.

- Je sais pas ! J'avais l'impression que quelque chose te tracassait.

- Ah, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Alors ?

- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter, J'ai l'impression que Shachi m'évite depuis quelque temps. »

Cette phrase surprit l'ours blanc de Law. Il est vrai que Shachi semblait éviter le capitaine depuis quelque temps. Mais pour quelles raisons ce dernier se serait miss à vouloir éviter Law ?

« - Je me demandais juste ce que j'aurais pu lui faire mais j'arrive pas à trouver quoi ! Expliqua-t-il.

- … ,

- Tu sais peut-être toi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Bepo.

- Non !

- Ce n'est pas grave, souffla Law, Je risque de finir par le savoir à un moment à un autre.

- Surement. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des garçons, Shachi et Penguin étaient allongés sur le lit de Shachi. Ce dernier fixait le plafond tout en écoutant ce que lui disait son meilleur ami et nakama.

« - Tu devrais être plus discret sinon le capitaine va finir par le comprendre.

- Il doit déjà avoir remarqué que je l'évitais alors il ne va pas tarder à comprendre, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire directement ? Proposa son meilleur ami.

- Et être découpé en petits morceaux ? Non merci !

- Mais qui te dit que le capitaine va réagir comme ça ?

- Et qui te dit qu'il va accepter mes sentiments ? Rétorqua Shachi en se redressant.

- Personne ! Mais si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne seras pas !

- Tu vois le capitaine romantique ou même amoureux ? Demanda-t-il ce qui fit réfléchir Penguin.

- Euh … pour être sincère … non, soupira-t-il.

- Tu vois !

- C'est surtout qu'imaginer le capitaine avec un bouquet de roses à la main et dire « Je t'aime » est totalement impensable. Je suis sur de mourir de rire à ce moment-là, confia-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Shachi imagina également la scène et cela le fit partir dans un fou rire qui dura quelques minutes. Il finit par s'endormir sur son lit. Depuis quelques temps il était de plus en plus fatigué. Cependant il se réveilla une heure plus tard.

La matinée passa rapidement au goût de Shachi. Il s'occupait avec Penguin des taches à faire à l'intérieur du sous-marin jusqu'à que leur navigateur ne leur annonce qu'ils allaient bientôt accoster sur une île. Dès le lendemain surement. Ils allaient pouvoir refaire le stock de provisions ainsi que pour les autres produits.

L'après-midi passa également rapidement. Shachi avait continué à éviter Law sous les soupirs et regards fatigués de Penguin. Ce dernier finit par laisser Shachi partie en direction des chambres. Il fut attiré par le regard de Law. Lentement il se dirigea vers son capitaine qui était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Une fois devant lui Penguin lança un regard dans tout le couloir pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine ? Le questionna Penguin.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe mais Shachi ne m'éviterait pas ses derniers temps ?

- Shachi ? Répéta-t-il, Il est vrai qu'il est un peu dans les nuages ces derniers temps mais … ,

- Penguin ! Grogna Law.

- Ces derniers temps, oui ! Mais je n'en sais pas plus ! Ça va lui passait, capitaine, tu sais comment est Shachi ? Sourit-il.

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, réfléchit le supernovas. »

Penguin ne dit rien. Il essayait de ne pas montrer que Law avait raison. Il aimerait bien lui dire pour faire avancer les choses mais il avait promis à Shachi de ne rien dire. Et il tiendrait parole jusqu'à que son lâche de meilleur ami n'avoue ses sentiments à leur capitaine. Finalement Law repartit en direction de la salle de contrôle. Penguin rentra dans la chambre et claqua la porte. Shachi sursauta et regarda Penguin venir vers lui.

« - Tu as intérêt à aller lui parler rapidement, Shachi ! Le prévenu-t-il, Parce que je sais pas si j'arriverai à garder le secret longtemps devant lui.

- Il a remarqué ?

- Qui n'allait pas remarquer que tu évitais Law ? Même lui l'a vu Shachi !

- … ,

- Va vraiment falloir que tu es du courage pour aller lui dire !

- … ,

- Je suis sur qu'il va chercher la raison pour laquelle tu l'évites.

- Surement, murmura Shachi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne mais ce n'est pas si grave ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça vient et ça part !

- Et tu en as parler à Law ?

- Non ! Je te signale que je l'évite depuis quelques temps et du jour au lendemain j'arrive devant lui comme si rien ne c'était passé ! Non mais t'y crois là ! Dit-il avec ironie.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais si jamais ça continue tu va devoir aller le voir, quoique que tu es fait !

- Ouais, on y est pas encore ! Bon moi je dors, à plus tard Penguin. »

Le dit Penguin regarda son meilleur ami puis sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Il s'inquiétait pour Shachi car ce dernier était toujours de bonne humeur malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer ! Et là, un simple mal à la tête arrivait à le rendre comme ça et le faire dormir tous les jours.

Il alla à la cuisine du sous-marin et lorsqu'il y entra, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix fatiguée :

« - J'ai quelque chose sur le visage pour que vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Non, répondit un de ses nakamas, On se demandait où pouvait être Shachi !

- Dans son lit, il a mal à la tête, expliqua Penguin en s'asseyant.

- D'accord ! Une partie ça te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Sourit-il, Je vais encore te plumer !

- Sois pas si sûr de toi, rétorqua son nakama. »

Pendant qu'ils commençaient une partie de poker, Law s'éloigna de la cuisine. Il avait entendu Penguin dire que Shachi avait mal à la tête. Il savait que Shachi était du genre têtu et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il partit directement dans sa cabine. Il voulait aussi se reposer.

_Des gémissements étouffés remplirent peu à peu la pièce. Le plus jeune se tortillait sous le traitement du plus âgé. Ce dernier faisait glisser sa langue sur son torse tout en passant sur les points sensibles. Il finit par arrêter et descendit ses mains vers le pantalon blanc qu'il portait. Il défit la ceinture et le bouton puis le fit glisser contre ses jambes fines. Une fois enlevé, il l'envoya rejoindre le haut noir que le plus jeune portait. À ce moment-là, une des mains du plus vieux toucha la bosse qui s'était formé tout en capturant pour une énième fois ses lèvres. un autre gémissement fut étouffé et le plus vieux en profita pour entrer sa main dans le boxer de sa victime posant sa main sur le sexe déjà dur._

Shachi tomba de son lit en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Il grogna et se mit en position assise alors que la couette de son lit lui tombait dessus. Il secoua la tête quelques instants en chassant le rêve auquel il avait eu le droit. Il venait de faire un rêve où il couchait avec Law. D'accord il l'aimait mais c'était très rare qu'il n'ait un rêve de ce genre. Et en plus il lui avait paru réel. Trop réel, pensa-t-il en baissant la tête.

« - Shachi ça va ? S'inquiéta une voix. »

Shachi releva la tête et croisa le regard de Penguin qui venait d'allumer une petite lampe de chevet. Il grogna à cause de la lumière puis regarda son meilleur ami qui lui lançait un regard inquiet. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil et vit qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis se remit à fixer Penguin qui l'observait avec une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

« - J'ai dormi plus de huit heures, s'exclama Shachi.

- Oui ! Assura Penguin, Même le capitaine a trouvé ça bizarre.

- … ,

- T'inquiète pas, il est juste venu te voir mais il n'a pas réussi à te réveiller à ce qu'on a pu constater !

- Le capitaine est venu, murmura Shachi.

- Oui. Sinon ça va ? Tu as fait quoi comme rêve pour tomber de ton lit ?

- Rien de très important ! Un cauchemar ! Répondit-il évasivement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, ajouta-t-il en se levant tout en tenant la couette.

- À cette heure-ci ? S'étonna Penguin.

- Oui, j'ai dû transpirer et maintenant que je suis réveillé je risque pas de me rendormir de sitôt, expliqua-t-il.

- Comme tu veux ! Moi je retourne dormir. Bonne nuit Shachi ! »

Et ce fut sur cette phrase que Penguin éteignit la lumière et se recoucha. Shachi vit quand même les lits et et les meubles se trouvant dans la chambre grâce aux rayons de la lune qui passait à travers les fenêtres des chambres des hommes. Il sortit de la chambre en ayant pris son pyjama. Tout le monde dormait sur le navire sauf la personne qui montait la garde mais il ignorait de qui il s'agissait.

Il arriva dans la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau de la douche. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Il savoura quelques instants l'eau qui coulait le long de sa peau avant de pousser un gémissement de soulagement. Il prit ensuite de quoi se laver le corps et les cheveux. Il passa près d'une demi-heure sous la douche tellement il repensait à son rêve. D'après ce qu'il avait remarqué il n'avait pas gémi ou même parlé sinon Penguin l'aurait charrié ou même n'aurait pas posé la question de savoir ce qu'il avait fait comme. rêve. Une fois bien lavé il se rinça et resta quelques instants de plus avant de sortir de la douche.

Il se sécha et s'habilla un caleçon noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui lui allait un peu grand. Il avait à peine séché ses cheveux et les avait coiffés rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant en bataille ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle. Son visage était fin et comme ses lunettes noires étaient dans la chambre il montrait ses yeux ce qui lui donnait un air charmeur. Dès qu'il fut prêt il mit sa combinaison blanche au sale se rappelant que demain c'était le jour de la lessive et quitta la salle de bain. Il sortit sur le pont pour prendre l'air se doutant qu'ils étaient resté à la surface. il s'avança jusqu'à la rembarre la plus proche et inspira un bon coup. L'air était frais mais pas assez pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur.

« - Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te coucher Shachi, fit une voix qui le glaça sur place.

- Ca … Capitaine, dit-il en se retournant vers Law qui était installé contre un mur, Tu ne dors pas ?

- C'est mon tour de garde, répondit Law.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, murmura-t-il.

- Retourne te coucher sinon tu vas dormir demain alors qu'on va accoster la prochaine île dans la matinée.

- Oui !

- … ,

- Bonne nuit Capitaine, fit-il en rentrant.

- Shachi, l'appela Law.

- Oui ?

- … Non rien ! Bonne nuit. »

Shachi obéit et rentra à l'intérieur. Cependant il s'arrêta juste après avoir passé la porte. Il tourna légèrement la tête et soupira silencieusement. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir non plus, pensa-t-il. Et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons pour se recoucher.

Pendant ce temps Law fixait l'horizon avec un air perdu. Shachi était enfin devant lui et il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander pourquoi il l'évitait. En plus il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important derrière cette histoire. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Il finit par laisser tomber et se concentra sur son tour de garde. Comme l'avait dit Penguin, Shachi allait surement revenir au bout d'un moment.

« - Law, l'appela une voix. »

Law releva la tête, interloqué qu'un des membres de son équipage l'appeler par son prénom. Il croisa le regard de Shachi qui semblait gêné. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. On entendait seulement le bruit des vagues de l'océan.

« - Oui ? Dit-il en retrouvant l'usage de sa voix.

- Je t'évite, certes, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi m'évites-tu si je n'ai rien fait de mal ? Demanda lentement le chirurgien de la mort.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, se dit-il intérieurement avant de dire à haute voix, Je ne peux pas te le dire … pour le moment ! Mais tu n'as rien fait de grave, rassures-toi ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et il partit à nouveau à l'intérieur du sous-marin sous le regard perdu de Law. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas la raison qui poussait Shachi à l'éviter depuis quelques temps déjà. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris il n'avait rien fait. Mais qu'est-ce que Shachi avait au final ? Penguin était surement au courant de quelque chose mais il avait dû promettre à Shachi de rien dire. Il irait quand même lui posait quelques questions demain pendant la journée. Et par n'importe quel moyen il aura les réponses qu'il cherche.

La nuit passa un peu rapidement au goût de Shachi qui fut le premier à se lever en sentant quelques rayons de soleil sur son visage. Il se redressa encore à moitié endormi puis se leva tout en réveillant Penguin au passage. Ce dernier grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible que Shachi ne chercha pas à comprendre tellement il était occupé à s'étirer ou bailler. Il alla s'habiller d'une autre combinaison blanche dont la veste était ouverte et montrait le haut noir qu'il portait. Il attrapa ses lunettes au vol et le plaça sur son visage. Peu après il se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que son meilleur ami sortait à peine de son lit. En chemin il croisa Bepo et le salua joyeusement. Bizarrement il était d'une humeur joyeuse malgré le fait qu'il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui mais il ne sut quoi.

« - Salut, dit-il avec un grand sourire en arrivant dans la cuisine. »

Il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait que Law dans la cuisine ce qui le fit rougir furieusement de gêne et de honte. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ?

« - Tu es de bonne humeur Shachi, remarqua Law avec un sourire moqueur, Ça fait plaisir à voir !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, capitaine, répondit-il en s'asseyant à table.

- On ne devrait pas tarder à approcher la prochaine île capitaine, annonça le navigateur des Hearts Pirates.

- Dans combien de temps à peu près ?

- Je dirais au moins une heure !

- Parfait, souffla Law en se levant, Shachi vient, faut que je te parle ! »

Le dit Shachi lança un regard interrogateur à Law alors qu'il mangeait quelque chose. Il comptait protester en disant qu'il devait aller voir Penguin mais le regard noir de Law l'en dissuada. Il se leva et suivit Law jusqu'à la cabine de ce dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur Shachi ferma derrière lui se doutant que si Law l'avait emmené jusqu'à son bureau c'était pour éviter que tout le monde n'entende leur conversation. Il regarda Law s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de son bureau. Ce dernier lui lança un regard pour lui demander d'avancer et il avança lentement, craignant quelque chose de la part de son capitaine. Dès qu'il fut devant Law il s'arrêta.

« - Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à me dire la raison pour laquelle tu m'évites ? Demanda le capitaine.

- … Désolé mais non, répondit-il en commençant à partir. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Law attrapa sa main gauche de la sienne et le tira un peu vers lui. Shachi se retrouva au point de départ et ses lunettes descendirent un peu plus sur son nez dévoilant un peu ses yeux qui envoutaient Law.

« - Attends deux minutes, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici que pour ça ! Après tout je me doutais que tu n'allais pas accepter de me dire pourquoi, soupira-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- D'après Penguin, tu avais mal à la tête hier ! Tu ne tomberais pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … J'ai juste un mal de tête qui vient et qui repart pas très longtemps après, depuis au moins une semaine, expliqua-t-il rapidement, gêné que Law lui tienne encore la main.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Grogna doucement Law en serrant un peu l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main gauche de Shachi.

- … ,

- Tu n'avais mal qu'à la tête ? Le questionna-t-il.

- Oui … Il y avait des fois où la douleur était assez forte.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu allais souvent te coucher en pleine après-midi, constata Law.

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Assura-t-il.

- Prends ce médicament et si jamais ton mal de tête est encore présent demain, tu viens immédiatement m'en faire part, c'est clair Shachi ? Demanda-t-il en déposant un petit cachet blanc rond dans la paume de la main gauche de Shachi.

- D'accord … Law, dit-il doucement, trop doucement car Law ne comprit pas la fin. »

Il quitta la cabine de Law sans se retourner une seule fois. Il traversa le couloir et rejoignit la cuisine en espérant trouver Penguin. Ce dernier semblait à moitié endormi sur la table. Tout le monde le regarda ce qui l'arrêta en pleine marche. Il regarda tout le monde puis dit :

« - Bonjour ! Y'a un problème ?

- Aucun, assura un de ses nakamas.

- Sur ?

- Certains !

- Pourquoi vous ne dites pas directement que vous êtes soulagé de voir qu'il va mieux, marmonna Penguin en se redressant et en baillant.

- T'es encore endormi, se moqua gentiment Shachi en attrapant un verre d'eau et en avalant le cachet que Law lui avait donné.

- Tu lui as finalement dit, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut assis à côté de lui.

- C'est toi qu'il la dit, n'est-ce pas Penguin ?

- Non ! Je l'ai seulement dit à l'équipage. Le capitaine n'était pas dans la pièce à ce moment-là, affirma-t-il.

- Il l'a surement entendu depuis le couloir sinon je ne vois pas comment, réfléchit-il, un air perdu dans les yeux.

- Il est venu te parler ?

- On s'est parlé hier soir, après la douche, puis il y a quelques minutes. Il n'y avait que lui dans la cuisine à ce moment-la, avoua-t-il.

- Et tu ne lui as rien dit d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. »

Penguin posa sa tête sur la table et soupira de fatigue. Tout le monde se tourna vers Shachi et Penguin pour savoir ce qui se passait mais aucun des deux ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Shachi sentait que quelque chose allait se dérouler pendant la journée. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami, dont un sourire narquois venait d'apparaître sur son visage, et soupira silencieusement. Avec lui, il était sûr que quelque chose allait se passer !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! ^^<p>

J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu car le couple Law x Sachi n'est pas courant ! ^^'''''''''' ( Il me semble pas en avoir vu un, en réalité )

Les personnages ne sont pas OOC, hein ? L'histoire et le moment dans la cabine de Law me sont venue grâce à une image de Law et Shachi. Voilà le lien pour la voir ! ^^ http : / / www. zerochan . net / 777679 (enlevé les espaces ! ^^ )

Law : C'est pas vrai ! Tu as recommencé !

Moi : Ben quoi ?

Law : Qu'est-ce qui me retient de ne pas effacer tous tes dossiers ?

Luffy : C'est parce que tu veux savoir la fin de la fic. * grand sourire *

Law : Luffy … ,

Shachi : Moi aussi je veux savoir la fin !

Moi : Ben elle n'est pas encore arrivé. Il me semble qu'il y aura surement cinq ou six chapitres ! J'ai pas encore terminé la fic !

Luffy : Merci d'avoir lu cette fic et poster des review ! :)

À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Voilà le chapitre 2 de Fièvre.

abime : Je me doutais bien qu'on en avait jamais vu des fics sur ce couple-là ! ^^''''' Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et en alerte ! :)

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>« - Bon, alors ça c'est fait et … on a fini, proclama joyeusement Shachi en regardant la liste qu'il avait en main. »<p>

Penguin regarda son meilleur ami avec un petit air surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être autant énergétique alors que la veille il avait encore mal à la tête. En plus l'île était d'un climat hivernal ce qui n'arrangeait rien pour Penguin. Malgré le manteau qu'il portait il avait froid et Shachi ne semblait pas avoir froid.

« - Shachi, l'appela-t-il.

- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier en se retournant vers Penguin.

- Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et tu n'as pas froid ? Enchaina-t-il sans répondre à la question de Shachi.

- Euh … Non ! Répondit-il un peu perdu.

- Où est passé le Shachi qui était malade depuis une semaine, qui se plaignait lorsque la température était trop élevé ou trop basse ? Se demanda-t-il alors que Shachi fronçait les sourcils.

- Il est toujours là mais … ,

- Tu penses que le Shachi que j'ai devant moi peut aller voir le capitaine pour tout lui dire ? Proposa-t-il.

- Penguin, cria-t-il, On en a déjà parlé et je ne compte pas aller voir le capitaine !

- Pourtant il le faudra avant que ce ne soit lui qui vienne Shachi ! Avec ce que tu lui as dit, Law ne voudra pas rester très longtemps dans l'ignorance et cherchera par lui-même la réponse. Et je pense que cette situation sera facile pour lui à déchiffrer. Je ne veux pas être soulant et lourd mais tu es resté trop longtemps dans le silence.

- Penguin, commença Shachi en apercevant quelqu'un de l'équipage.

- Et tu attends depuis trop longtemps. Alors bouges toi et va lui avouer que … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres se plaqua sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se figea en voyant son meilleur ami l'embrassait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? En plus il semblait sérieux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'y avait pas plus tard qu'une minute il parlait de l'amour que portait Shachi à Law et maintenant il l'embrassait lui. Il ne se serait pas trompé de personne ? Quelque chose attira l'attention de Penguin à sa droite et il vit leur capitaine un peu plus loin. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Shachi et le serra un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il arrête. Il brisa le baiser et inspira un bon coup, les joues rouges avant de murmurer.

« - Un coup de poing aurait suffi !

- Désolé, fut la seule réponse de Shachi.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble, fit la voix de Law, juste à droite de Penguin.

- Capitaine, on ne t'avait pas vu ! Sourit-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

- J'avais remarqué ! C'était pour cette raison que tu m'évitais, Shachi ! Tu avais peur que je prenne mal le fait que tu étais avec Penguin, expliqua Law.

- Il n'est pas sérieux là, pensa Penguin totalement surpris alors que Shachi détournait le regard, les joues rouges.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Dit Law avec un sourire narquois. »

Puis il partit dans une ruelle pour se rendre à un endroit qu'ignoraient ses deux nakamas. Shachi s'éloigna de Penguin mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie ! Il prit tous les sacs remplis des courses qu'ils avaient faits et traina Shachi jusqu'au sous-marin. Une fois arrivé là bas, il laissa Shachi sur le pont, alla déposer les sacs dans la réserve puis retourna sur le pont. Shachi n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où l'avait laissé Penguin. Ce dernier lui attrapa à nouveau le poignet et le traina à nouveau, sous les regards intrigués de leurs nakamas, vers la ville. Mais il ne comptait pas faire les magasins, il comptait plutôt allait à un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir parler avec son meilleur ami sans que la conversation ne soit entendue. Il arriva un endroit où se trouvait un banc protéger de la neige qui tombait sans cesse sur l'île. Il força Shachi à s'assoir pour pouvoir le regarder avec colère.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Son meilleur ami l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il allait regretter après. Et Law avait tout compris de travers. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau là ! Le capitaine pensait que Shachi avait peur que Law ne les vires de l'équipage à cause de leur relation. Quelle relation, pensa-t-il avec ironie. C'est pas vrai, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour jeter un coup d'œil à Shachi qui n'avait toujours rien dit ni bougé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Penguin soupira un bon coup avant de dire :

« - Tu te rends compte que là, tu es certes sauvé pendant quelques temps, mais Law croit quelque chose qui est complètement faux ?

- Penguin je t'en prie, murmura-t-il.

- … ,

- Je sais que t'embrasser était la dernière chose que j'aurai dû faire mais sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchit. Tu ne t'arrêtais pas de parler et Law … ,

- J'avais compris ! C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça mais la prochaine fois frappe-moi à la place !

- Promis ! Sourit-il en relevant la tête.

- Mais bon, on est toujours au point de départ, soupira Penguin en s'asseyant.

- Ouais ! »

Ils restèrent tranquillement assis sur le banc sans parler jusqu'à que Shachi ne sursaute et ne porte ses mains à sa tête. Penguin tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami avec un sentiment d'inquiétude qui grandissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Un mal de tête venait de prendre Shachi mais celui-là était le plus pire qu'il avait eu depuis une semaine. Il se leva et un malaise le prit. Il avança lentement ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la rivière qui était juste en face du banc. Penguin se leva pour empêcher Shachi de tomber dans l'eau mais lorsqu'il arriva prêt de lui, il trébucha à cause d'un bout de bois qui trainait au sol. Résultat il était tombé en avant et avait donc poussé Shachi qui était tombé dans l'eau. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et grogna contre le bout de bois avant de se redresser et de sauter à l'eau. Le contact avec l'eau lui fit mal. Elle était gelée et il espérait rapidement trouver Shachi avant de mourir de froid. Il finit par le trouver et le remonta à la surface. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau et put enfin reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'il fut sûr que Shachi respirait aussi.

« - Shachi, murmura-t-il en reprenant une respiration régulière. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et Penguin fut rassuré. Il se leva et prit son meilleur ami sur son dos. Dans l'état où il était il n'allait pas pouvoir marcher et il fallait qu'ils se changent avant de tomber malade.

Penguin retourna au sous-marin en moins de cinq minutes tellement il avait marché vite. Il marcha jusqu'aux chambres sans s'arrêter une seule fois et sans que quelqu'un ne le voit. D'un côté il ne tenait pas à le cacher mais il ne voulait pas que les autres ne l'arrêtent en chemin. Une fois dans les chambres il posa Shachi sur son lit et lui retira le blouson ainsi que tous les vêtements qu'il portait. Il prit des vêtements secs et l'habilla sans que ce dernier ne se réveille. Sa besogne terminée, il le recouvra des couvertures de son lit et le laissa là pendant qu'il commença à se changer lui aussi. Il enleva sa casquette trempée, son manteau et son pull. Ce fut au moment où il enleva son tee-shirt que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Pingouin se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et vit Law.

« - Capitaine, commença Penguin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrompit-il en voyant les cheveux mouillés de Penguin mais également ceux de Shachi.

- Euh petit accident on va dire, expliqua nerveusement Pingouin, J'ai trébuché sur un morceau de bois et poussé Shachi dans l'eau.

- L'eau est gelée ! Se rappela Law.

- On l'avait compris, lâcha Shachi en toussant mais en se relevant.

- Vous êtes tombé malade, n'est-ce pas ? Constata Law.

- Je sais pas pour Shachi mais moi ça va, annonça Penguin.

- Ça va, assura Shachi avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le prenne de nouveau.

- Toi, tu es malade, affirma Penguin en se séchant les cheveux après avoir attrapé une serviette.

- La faute à qui, grogna Shachi.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'est ce maudit bout de bois qui était au mauvais endroit, rétorqua Penguin en enlevant la serviette ce qui laissa voir ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

- En tout cas mon mal de tête a complétement disparu avec tout ça.

- Heureusement, ça semblait te faire vraiment mal ! Réfléchit-il tout en enlevant son pantalon et en se dirigeant vers l'armoire où se trouvaient ses vêtements.

- Bien sur ! C'est surement le cacher que le capitaine m'a donné tout à l'heure, se dit-il en regardant devant lui, Il est où au fait ? »

Pingouin remarqua à son tour que Law avait disparu de la chambre ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait rien remarqué, la discussion avec Shachi l'avait complétement fait oublié ce qui l'entourait. Il soupira, pris de quoi se changer pour se mettre au sec puis ferma la porte de l'armoire. Il se changea rapidement et partit mettre leurs vêtements au sale. Avec un peu de chance la lessive n'avait pas encore été faite. Pendant ce temps Shachi réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé pendant l'après-midi. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer mais il se doutait que Penguin n'avait rien prévu cette fois-ci. Cela l'amusa mais quelque chose le rendit triste. Law pensait qu'il sortait avec Penguin. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, il n'aurait pas dû embrasser son meilleur ami. En tout cas il était sûr que Law allait oublier un peu le fait qu'il l'évitait.

« - Ouvre la bouche, ordonna une voix alors qu'un poids en plus se fit sentir sur le lit.

- Hein ? »

Shachi releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Law. Ce dernier venait de réapparaitre dans la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ne l'avait pas senti rentrer, ni s'approcher. Pendant ce temps Law semblait attendre une réaction de la part de Shachi qui ne vint pas. Il attrapa alors le menton du brun et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Chose qu'il n'eut pas de mal malgré les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues de son nakamas. Il vérifia pendant un instant l'état de sa gorge puis lâcha le menton de Shachi.

« - Nausée ?

- Non !

- Toux sèche ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre pour le moment, annonça-t-il en posant sa main sur le front de Shachi qui rougit encore plus.

- … ,

- Bon, pour le moment reste dans ton lit et lorsque Penguin reviendra tu lui diras de faire pareil.

- Au fait, capitaine, fit-il alors que Law se levait.

- Hum ?

- Je … Penguin et moi … ,

- Oublions tout ça, dit-il tout simplement en sortant de la chambre. »

Shachi regarda avec un air fatigué son capitaine quitter les chambres. Il avait essayé de rattraper son erreur mais Law était vraiment convaincu qu'il sortait ensemble. Pendant que Shachi pensait à ça, lorsque Law sortit de la chambre il remarqua Penguin qui était dans un coin du mur, juste à cote de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils mais continua cependant son chemin. Il voulait s'éloigner des chambres rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il se trouvait que depuis qu'il avait vu Shachi sur le pont pendant la nuit, les cheveux mouillés volant à cause du vent habillé du pyjama qu'il portait, il l'avait trouvé beau. Bien sur rien de très alarmant jusqu'au moment où il avait vu le brun embrassé Penguin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une vague de jalousie l'avait envahi. Il pensa qu'il était tout simplement jaloux que Penguin était trop proche de Shachi alors que ce dernier l'évitait depuis quelques jours. Mais il refusait de l'admettre car il savait que derrière tout ça il y avait des sentiments pour Shachi. Et il avait peur de ses sentiments. Au final, il était quand même assez lâche pour ses sentiments.

Penguin soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Il avait fait exprès de rester dans le couloir pour que Shachi parle avec Law. Il avait été surpris de voir que Shachi avait tenté de rattraper la situation mais Law était têtu. Ce détail n'étonnait pas Penguin qui après plus d'un an qu'il était dans l'équipage de Law avait cerné le caractère de ce dernier. Il ignorait comment mais il comptait bien trouver un moyen de rétablir la vérité. Peu après, Law était sorti et Penguin avait pu voir dans le regard de Law un sentiment de regret. Il ne comprenait pas la situation sur le coup. Pourquoi Law était sorti en semblant regretter quelque chose ? Il ne s'était pas très longtemps posé la question qu'il était rentré dans les chambres. Il avait vu le regard vitreux de Shachi et savait que ce dernier allait craquer au bout d'un moment. Après tout, après tout le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était au courant, il n'avait jamais vu Shachi pleurer une seule fois. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait au brun et il en avait conscience. En soupirant silencieusement il s'avança jusqu'au lit de Shachi qui s'allongea.

« - Pourquoi il ne veut pas m'écouter, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua Penguin.

- J'en ai marre ! Je voudrais tellement que ça ne soit pas aussi dur que ça.

- Je sais mais on ne peut changer une situation facilement. Repose toi Shachi tu en as besoin. »

Bizarrement le brun l'écouta et ferma les yeux. Avant de s'endormir il murmura à Penguin que Law voulait qu'il se repose également. Penguin ne se fit pas prier et alla s'allonger dans son lit pour se reposer. Il arriva à s'endormir rapidement tout comme Shachi. L'eau les avait vraiment fatigués.

Toute l'après-midi passa et Shachi ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée. Il remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombe et que Penguin dormait toujours paisiblement. Il n'eut aucune envie de se lever et tira de nouveau les couvertures sur lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Cependant avant de réellement s'endormir il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. Il ignorait qui était la personne et d'un côté il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement dormir.

Deux heures plus tard ce fut au tour de Penguin de se réveiller. Il se redressa et s'étira un bon coup avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. Ce dernier affichait 21h54 et Penguin fut surpris que personne n'était venu les réveiller. Il se demandait si au fond ce n'était pas un ordre du capitaine. Peut-être pas aussi. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se leva tout en laissant Shachi se reposait puis quitta la chambre pour traverser le couloir afin d'atteindre la salle principale. Cette dernière était vide alors que d'habitude elle était remplie. Il n'y avait que Bepo et Law. Il se dirigea vers eux et les salua brièvement, encore un peu fatigué.

« - Shachi dort toujours ? Le questionna Law.

- Oui !

- … ,

- Dites, où est le reste de l'équipage ? S'inquiéta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Ils sont partis faire quelques courses, avoua Bepo.

- Quel genre de course ? On les a faite cette aprèm, se rappela Penguin.

- Je ne sais pas ! Désolé ! Fit Bepo.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour si peu, s'emporta Penguin ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur le visage de Law.

- Il se trouve que c'est pour faire la fête. Tu vois maintenant quel genre de course ils sont partis faire ! Intervenu Law.

- On va faire la fête, releva-t-il.

- Demain ! Ce serait bête que Shachi ne manque ça !

- Oui, affirma Penguin en baillant avant de froncer les sourcils et dire, Au fait capitaine ! Crois-moi ou non, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais en tout cas je ne sors pas avec Shachi. Le baiser … c'était un accident ! Si tu demandes à Shachi il te dira la même chose. Il a voulu te le dire cette après-midi mais tu ne l'as pas écouté. Mais bon voilà, moi je te le dis. Bon je vais prendre ma douche ! À tout à l'heure. »

Et il quitta la salle principale tout en laissant un Bepo en pleine incompréhension et un Law qui avait froncé les sourcils. Il semblait en train de réfléchir aux paroles de Penguin. Pour que Shachi et puis lui disent ça c'était surement parce qu'ils disaient la vérité. Il se demanda si au final il n'avait pas tiré de conclusion trop hâtive ! Il soupira un bon coup avant de relever la tête vers son second qui semblait attendre une explication. Il inspira et commença à expliquer à l'ours blanc la situation.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :)<p>

Alors, j'espère que les personnages ne sont toujours pas OOC ! Et surtout que cela vous plaît encore !

Luffy : Moi ça me plaît ! ^^

Law : Pas à moi en tout cas.

Moi : Je m'en serai douté de ça !

Law : Tu nous réserves quoi dans le prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Surprise ! ;)

Shachi : Bon on sait qu'il y a une fête mais je ne vois pas ce qui va se passer !

Luffy : Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas !

Law : … ,

Luffy prend une feuille : Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :)

Voilà la suite de Fièvre ! ;)

**Nyan-cat **: La suite, ben elle est là ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! :D

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Shachi regarda son apparence dans le miroir pendant que Penguin souriait derrière lui. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche sortit totalement de son pantalon. Il portait également un gilet noir. Comment était-il arrivé à porter ça ?<p>

_Flash Back :_

Shachi soupira en sortant de la salle principale. La journée était déjà bien entamée et il venait d'apprendre seulement maintenant qu'une fête aller se dérouler dans la soirée. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était parti en direction des chambres pour vérifier les vêtements qu'il avait. Penguin lui conseillé de bien s'habiller pour ensuite lui avouer qu'il avait dit la vérité à Law. Il en était soulagé et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Law ne le regardait plus avec l'amusement qu'il avait lorsqu'il les avaient vus s'embrasser. Et pour une fois il allait suivre l'idée de Penguin, essayer d'approcher Law pendant la soirée en faisant mine d'être bourrée.

Il arriva devant l'armoire et l'ouvra tout en toussant. Certes il n'avait plus mal à la tête mais maintenant il n'arrêtait pas de tousser à cause de l'incident d'hier. D'un côté il aurait pu se retrouver avec de la fièvre mais il toussait seulement. Il tomba sur un pantalon qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis la dernière île puis une chemise blanche en réfléchissant à l'effet que cela pouvait donner. Il posa alors son pantalon et sa chemise blanche sur son lit et recula quelques instants.

« - Mais oui tu seras parfait, se moqua la voix de Penguin ce qui fit sursauter Shachi.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Soupira-t-il tout en reportant son attention sur les vêtements.

- Je sais, sourit-il en s'approchant, Et dire que je pensais que tu avais jeté ton pantalon noir parce qu'il te serrait un peu trop.

- … ,

- Le pire c'est qu'il tallait bien et toi tu étais persuadé que non ! En plus avec la chemise blanche et le gilet noir que je t'avais acheté, lorsque tu es rentré au navire, tout le monde t'a regardé avec des grands yeux, expliqua Penguin avant de partir dans un fou rire. »

Oh oui il s'en souvenait encore de l'effet que ça avait fait. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait perdu un pari avec Penguin, ce dernier avait voulu l'habiller comme il le voulait pour une journée. Il lui avait manqué le gilet et la chemise. Ils étaient donc parti faire les magasins de l'île qu'ils avaient accostés avec l'équipage pour revenir vers la fin de l'après-midi, totalement exténué. Penguin s'amusait avec la casquette de Shachi et avait gardé les lunettes de ce dernier. Quand ils étaient rentrés, ce fut Law qui les avait vu en premier. Il n'avait pas reconnu Shachi et avait même demandé à Penguin qui il était. Penguin avait été surpris mais pas autant que Shachi, qui avait écarquillait les yeux. Le brun était parti dans un fou rire pendant que Law affichait un air perdu. Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait fixé Shachi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre son erreur. Penguin ne s'était pas arrêté de rire pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer il repartait dans un nouveau fou rire. Shachi avait fini par rentrer dans le sous-marin sous le regard étonné de tous ses nakamas qui avaient été alerté par les rires de Penguin. Il s'était allongé sur son lit et avait réfléchi à la réaction de Law.

« - Oh Shachi, l'appela Penguin visiblement calmé.

- Tu disais ?

- Je t'appelais seulement car tu semblais ailleurs ! Expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de Shachi.

- Je repensais à cette journée où tu m'avais acheté la chemise et le gilet, avoua-t-il en souriant.

- Je vois ! Bon, tu t'habilles comme ça, dit-il.

- Euh j'ai pas fini de regarder si … ,

- C'était pas une question, Shachi, l'interrompit Penguin avec un sourire moqueur.

- … ,

- Aller, maintenant ils savent à quoi s'attendre !

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il. »

_Fin du Flash Back._

« - Parfait, fit la voix de Penguin. »

Shachi du avouer que son meilleur ami n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il avança sa main vers ses lunettes noires laissé sur le meuble mais il ne put les attraper car Penguin les avait pris en premier. Shachi regarda son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Non ! Ce soir tu oublies lunettes et casquette, c'est clair Shachi ? Dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mieux ainsi !

- Penguin … , soupira-t-il.

- Tu veux réussir à avoir Law dans ton lit ou pas ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'un blanc n'accompagne cette phrase. »

Shachi rougit furieusement et regarda si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux. Heureusement tout le monde s'était préparé à l'avance et ils étaient les derniers à le faire.

« - Non mais tu es malade de dire de telles choses, Penguin ! Imagine que le capitaine passait par là et … ,

- Il me semble qu'il est passé en plus, songea Penguin alors que Shachi se précipitait vers la prote et regardait dans le couloir. »

Penguin se mit à rire en voyant à quel point il pouvait embêter Shachi. Ce dernier se rendit compte du mensonge de son ami et grogna des injures lui étant destinées tout en fermant la porte. Penguin continua à rire pendant un petit moment avant de se calmer et de regarder le brun qui avait croisé les bras.

« - Bon, on y va maintenant que tu es calme ? Demanda lentement Shachi.

- Oui ! Désolé c'était trop tentant de te dire ça ! Ria-t-il tout en suivant Shachi. »

Ils partirent en direction de la salle principale du navire, la plus grande, où la fête avait déjà débuté. Comme Shachi s'y attendait tout le monde l'avait regardé mais bien vite leurs nakamas furent occupés à boire la boisson qu'ils avaient dans leur choppe. Shachi regarda ses nakamas avec un regard amusé. Penguin alla rapidement se chercher quelque chose à boire avant que tout le monde n'est tout bu. Shachi se retrouva seul pendant un petit instant avant que quelqu'un se place à cote de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Law qui souriait.

« - Je pensais que tu avais jeté cette tenue, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Penguin aussi mais non, je ne l'ai pas jeté ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

- Au fait, pour l'histoire entre Penguin et toi, je m'excuse !

- Capitaine tu es saoul ? Demanda Shachi alors qu'il affichait un air surpris.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu … C'est la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser, expliqua-t-il.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne le prend pas mal mais c'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'entendre t'excuser, c'est tout !

- … ,

- … ,

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Lâcha-t-il en souriant.

- Euh … ,

- Pour revenir au sujet précédent j'ai eu des conclusions hâtives !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je. … Je n'aurai pas dû embrasser Penguin !

- Dit moi, tu aimes Penguin ?

- Hein ? Non, Penguin est mon meilleur ami, un frère ! Je ne l'aime pas de la façon que tu imagines capitaine ! Avoua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Mais … ,

- Mais l'histoire du baiser était un accident ! Je … C'était un moyen afin d'éviter qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas en pleine rue.

- Ainsi tu aurais des choses à cacher, sourit-il avant de boire une gorgée du verre qu'il avait en main.

- Tout le monde à sa part de secret en lui, moi également !

- Shachi, cria Penguin, Une partie de poker, ça te tente ?

- Oui ! J'arrive, accepta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Law, Tu viens jouer capitaine ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Shachi lui fit un sourire qui le troubla mais pas assez pour que ce dernier ne le voit. Il suivit son nakama jusqu'à la table que certains avaient emménagé sur le pont. Penguin remarqua la présence de Law et sourit d'une manière peu rassurante, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Shachi. Il redoutait quelque chose de Penguin. Ce dernier n'allait pas le laisser tranquille de la soirée. Il soupira, s'asseya à côté de lui et en face de Law.

« - Bon, ce que je propose pour cette partie de poker est que le gagnant fait boire un verre d'alcool à celui de son choix ! Proposa Penguin en attrapant le paquet de cartes.

- J'aurai plutôt dit que le perdant boirait un verre, intervenu son meilleur ami avec un sourire sadique.

- Bon le perdant, si tu veux ! Grogna-t-il avant de murmurer à l'intention de Shachi, Mais crois-moi ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que j'ai prévu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais abandonnes, au poker je suis imbattable ! Et ça tu le sais parfaitement !

- Ne sois pas si sur !

- Bon … , soupira Shachi. »

Penguin mélangea les cartes avant de les distribuer aux neuf joueurs dont Shachi, Law, Bepo et lui faisait partit. Il semblait d'humeur joyeuse et lorsqu'il eut son jeu en main il retrouva un visage fermer. Ce changement d'humeur fit rire Shachi qui prit ses cartes en main temps. Il finit par se calmer au bout de cinq minutes malgré le fait que la partie n'est commencée.

Plusieurs parties passèrent dont la plupart avec été remporté par Shachi. Trois personnes étaient déjà tombé endormit sur la table pendant que deux autres allaient bientôt être dans le même état. Law, Penguin, Bepo ou même Shachi n'avait même pas bu un seul verre. Et Penguin commençait à se demander si Shachi allait boire un verre de toute la soirée. Il n'arrêtait pas de gagner. Il distribua les cartes pour une nouvelle partie tout en évaluant la situation. Il se doutait que Shachi allait être dur à battre mais les autres aussi. Il avait déjà joué avec Bepo et il savait le niveau qu'avait acquis l'ours depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs parties de poker lorsqu'ils avaient intégré l'équipage. Mais au final, face à Shachi, il savait que Bepo allait perdre ce qui l'arrangeait pas à vrai dire. Il ignorait le niveau de Law car depuis le début ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment fait de grands coups. Peut-être n'avait-il pas les bonnes cartes pour le faire ? Ou attendait-il quelque chose en particulier pour montrer ses talents ? Si seulement il pouvait lui poser la question sans éveiller les soupçons il le ferait mais il était conscient que le capitaine des Hearts Pirates était très méfiant à certains moments.

Il soupira intérieurement tout en regardant son jeu et laissa les parties défilaient pendant plus d'une heure. Passé ce délai le résultat avait assez évolué. Les deux pirates qui étaient à deux doigts de s'endormir, quelque temps avant, l'étaient à présent ainsi que Bepo. Penguin fut surpris de voir le second de l'équipage perdre. Ce qui le surprenait encore plus était que c'était lui qui buvait maintenant. Shachi et Law semblaient imbattables. Il avait du mal à suivre le jeu tellement il avait bu de verre. Shachi remarqua l'état de son meilleur ami et sourit. Qu'importe le plan, il n'allait pas se réaliser si son créateur était hors course. Il se reconcentra sur la partie sans oublier qu'il allait être tranquille cette nuit.

Il fallût encore plus de cinq parties pour que Penguin ne se mette à dormir sur la table, ne supportant pas plus l'alcool. Shachi regarda son meilleur ami avec un sourire amusée avant de relever la tête vers Law.

« - On continue ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas, fit Law tout en mélangeant les cartes.

- On est plus que deux, capitaine, lui rappela-t-il tout en regardant autour d'eux ce qui lui permit de voir que certains faisaient encore la fête et que d'autres dormaient au sol.

- Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? Le nargua-t-il.

- Jamais ! Assura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Law fut satisfait de l'effet de sa provocation et commença à distribuer les cartes. La partie commença et fut gagner par Law avec une suite de piques. Shachi regarda surpris le jeu de Law en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre. Il grogna puis attrapa un verre et la énième bouteille ouverte depuis le début de la soirée. Il avala d'un trait le verre entier puis attendit que Law redistribue les cartes. Quelques minutes passèrent et ce fut au tour de Shachi de gagner avec un carré d'as. Law eut un sourire narquois et but également un verre. Les parties s'enchainèrent et il ne semblait pas avoir de vainqueur. Un coup Shachi perdait, un coup Law perdait. Mais au bout d'un moment, Shachi commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool alors que Law était encore neutre. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il perdit la partie suivante. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

« - Je pense que j'ai gagné, Shachi, fit Law en posant les cartes.

- Mais pas du tout, nia ce dernier avant qu'un hoquet ne le prenne, Je peux … toujours jouer … hic … tu vois ?

- Je vois plutôt que tu es complètement saoul, Shachi, l'informa Law en se levant, Va te coucher.

- Mais je vais bien, affirma-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. »

Law soupira et attrapa le bras de Shachi pour le lever. Ce dernier se laissa faire et Law l'emmena en le tenant par le bras droit jusqu'aux chambres. Une fois à l'intérieur il avança encore pour enfin arriver devant le lit de Shachi. Mais alors qu'il installait son nakama sur son lit, ce dernier profita de cet instant d'inattention pour le plaquer sur son lit. Law fut surpris de cette initiative et écarquilla les yeux en voyant avec quelle vitesse Shachi avait retourné la situation. Depuis quand il était devenu aussi rapide ? Il ne put se poser la question trop longtemps qu'il rencontra les yeux noirs de Shachi.

« - Shachi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je … Il faut que je te parle !

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Grogna-t-il encore un peu surpris de s'être fait plaquer sur le lit.

- Non !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait un an que je n'ai jamais rien dit !»

Law regarda Shachi en fronçant les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien cacher depuis au moins un an ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait évité dernièrement ?

« - Je t'écoute ! Assura le chirurgien.

- Je … Je t'aime. »

La déclaration surprit le capitaine qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'y croyait pas ! Shachi venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Mais il était saoul et peut-être il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et tenta de voir si le brun mentait ou pas. Malgré les effets de l'alcool Shachi ne semblaient pas mentir. Ce dernier se redressa un peu et voulu se lever mais Law retourna à son tour la situation et Shachi se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Law au-dessus de lui.

« - Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui, murmura Shachi en fermant les yeux un instant.

- Shachi, tu es saoul, lui rappela-t-il.

- Et alors ! S'emporta le brun, Je t'aime et même saoul je sais ce que je te dis à toi. »

Law ne disait plus rien, il fixait Shachi avec insistance et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments pour Shachi même s'il y avait déjà quelque chose. Il avança lentement la tête vers Shachi dont la sienne s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le coussin puis captura ses lèvres pour un baiser lent et timide. Une chaleur envahit le corps de Law ainsi que celui de Shachi et les deux pirates voulurent plus qu'un simple baiser. Law se mit donc à lécher la lèvre inférieur de son nakama, qui ouvrit rapidement la bouche, et rentra sa langue à l'intérieur pour rencontrer celle du brun. Le baiser fut plus fougueux et les deux mettaient du leur. Pendant le baiser Shachi passa ses mains dans la tignasse noire de Law alors que lui, ses mains étaient occupées à passer sous la chemise blanche à moitié ouverte. Il stoppa cependant ses gestes et brisa le baiser pour reprendre de l'air. Il voulait faire le point. Il avait aimé embrasser Shachi et en avait demandé plus, comme si c'était un besoin vital. Il savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il posa son front sur celui du brun et fronça les sourcils. N'étant pas totalement sur il posa ses lèvres sur le front ce qui lui donna une certification plus poussée. Il remarqua que Shachi avait fermé les yeux et n'avait toujours pas repris une respiration régulière.

« - C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le lavabo le plus proche. »

Une fois devant il trouva rapidement une petite bassine d''eau et la remplit d'eau froide. Il prit un gant et le jeta dedans avant de prendre la bassine et de l'emmener jusqu'à la table de chevet de Penguin et Shachi. Il prit le gant et l'essora un peu pour qu'il y ait encore un peu d'eau. Il le posa ensuite sur le front de Shachi et soupira. Cet idiot avait de la fièvre. Il se doutait que c'était à cause de la chute de la veille dans l'eau glacée mais il ne dit rien. Il s'asseya sur le lit une fois qu'il eut couvert le corps de Shachi avec la couverture du lit. Il allait patienter avant que la température ne baisse.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 3 ! ;)<p>

Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ?

Law : Dites non !

Shachi : Mais capitaine, pourquoi ?

Luffy : Parce qu'il ne veut pas avouer qu'il aime bien aussi ! Shishishi !

Law, regard menaçant : Continuer et vous verrez ce qui vous arrivera !

Moi : Bon, ça suffit ! ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt ! :)

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Alors tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Mais étant en terminale d'un bac, j'ai eu des dossiers à préparer pour certaines matières. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que je l'aurais voulu.

Nyan-cat : Oui, Shachi a enfin réussi à lui avouer mais ce n'est pas encore terminer ! Merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Penguin se redressa tout en grognant et en se massant la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde avait finit par s'endormir au bout d'un moment. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait la fête dans la salle principale du sous-marin car les nuits devaient être fraiches. Il regarda aux alentours et remarqua que Law et Shachi avaient disparu. Même s'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, il se leva et alla les chercher dans le sous-marin. Il avança en direction des chambres tout en s'étirant et en baillant alors qu'un mal de tête le persécutait à cause de l'alcool. Il finit par arriver devant la porte et il hésita à l'ouvrir. Il le fit quand même mais n'ouvra qu'un peu la porte. Il glissa sa tête dans l'ouverture et vit une autre scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Shachi était allongé sur le lit et respirer assez fort. Law était assis sur une chaise et était endormi sur le lit. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il allait fermer la porte mais la voix de Law lui ordonna de rentrer. Il sursauta et regarda ce dernier se redressait tout en grognant doucement de douleur.<p>

« - Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, fit-il tout en rentrant et en fermant la porte.

- Je ne dormais pas, j'attendais ! Rectifia le chirurgien de la mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Penguin une fois devant Law. »

Law regarda pendant quelques instants Penguin en se demandant s'il devait vraiment lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Après tout Penguin était le meilleur ami de Shachi. Ce détail lui fit penser à quelque chose et il fronça les sourcils. Penguin le remarqua et se demanda ce qu'avait encore fait Shachi.

« - Dit moi si je me trompe mais Shachi te dit tout à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh … Oui ! Pourquoi cette question capitaine ?

- Il se trouve que Shachi vient de me dire quelque chose et je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu pendant … ,

- Désolé de t'interrompre capitaine mais … Shachi a bu, releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, affirma le brun ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Pengouin, Surement un verre ou deux de plus que moi.

- Combien ?

- Je ne sais pas, cinq ou six ! Répondit-il évasement.

- Là il était vraiment bourré, soupira doucement Penguin.

- … ,

- Pour répondre à ta question, commença-t-il tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Oui, Shachi me dit à peu près tout !

- Donc tu vas peut-être me confirmer quelque chose !

- Quoi donc ?

- Shachi m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Est-ce vrai où était-ce à cause de l'alcool qu'il a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

Penguin regarda Law en écarquillant légèrement les yeux puis tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas guérir. Il ignorait s'il devait le dire ou s'il devait se taire. Mais d'un côté il voulait tellement que Law est les mêmes sentiments que son meilleur ami et que l'histoire soit réglée mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il redoutait que Shachi ne lui en veut quand il se réveillera. Il reporta son attention sur Law et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Law n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre que Shachi pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« - Alors ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool, conclut Law avec un sourire un coin.

- Capitaine, rassure-moi, hésita Penguin, Tu … ,

- Bepo m'a en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux, répondit-il faisant froncer les sourcils de Penguin.

- … ,

- Il se trouve qu'au début, quand Shachi à commencer à m'éviter, je ne savais pas pourquoi ça m'énervait. Puis lorsqu'il t'a embrassé pendant la sortie en ville, j'ai été encore plus en colère. J'étais seulement un peu jaloux !

- Et donc ?

- J'ai besoin de te le dire ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Grogna Law avec un regard menaçant.

- … ,

- Oui, je l'aime ! Affirma-t-il. »

Penguin eut un sourire sur son visage et un peu coup d'œil discret à Shachi lui permit de voir que ce dernier dormait encore.

« - Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, qu'est-ce qu'à Shachi ?

- De la fièvre. Je me doute que c'est à cause de la chute dans l'eau que vous avez fait tous les deux, expliqua Law en reportant son attention sur Shachi.

- C'est ma faute, grogna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que c'était à cause du morceau de bois ? Donc ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute ! Mais par contre tu sembles en pleine forme, toi ! Remarqua-t-il en regardant Penguin du coin de l'œil.

- Euh ouais, dit-il hésitant, A part le mal de tête à cause de l'alcool je n'ai rien !

- Je vois !

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il dort ?

- Je dirai à peu près deux-trois heures, approximativement.

- Donc j'ai pas dormis trop longtemps ! Constata-t-il.

- Mais maintenant que tu es debout, tu peux m'aider à surveiller Shachi.

- Avec plaisir ! Et au fait, tu compte-lui rappeler votre discussion demain ?

- Ben … »

Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur le visage de Law. Penguin eut des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce que leur capitaine réservait à Shachi ?

« - Avant de te répondre dit moi depuis combien de temps il a compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi ?

- Un an, à peu près après son intégration à l'équipage !

- Depuis tout ce temps ! S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui ! Soupira Penguin, J'ai tenté de le pousser à te le dire mais il ne voulait pas !

- Sacré Shachi, sourit-il avant de se lever et de dire, Écoute, je vais chercher un cachet qu'il devra boire ! Essaye de le réveiller pendant ce temps !

- Compris. »

Law quitta les chambres afin d'aller chercher le cachet pour le brun. Penguin s'était retourné vers Shachi et le fixa pendant quelques instants. Il avança sa main vers Shachi pour le secouer un peu. Il lui murmura ainsi quelques mots pour le réveiller. Et après quelques tentatives Shachi laissa un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres entre ouverte puis fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder autour de lui avant de voir Penguin.

« - Tu te réveille enfin, sourit-il, Ça va mieux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Shachi avec une petite voix tellement sa gorge était sèche.

- Il faudra demander au capitaine pour ça ! Il est parti te chercher un cachet afin de baisser ta fièvre.

- J'ai de la fièvre, releva-t-il.

- Oui ! C'est à cause de notre chute d'hier !

- Ah … Et toi ?

- Ça va je n'ai rien, assura-t-il avant d'ajouter, Mais tu devrais te soucier de toi en ce moment ! »

Shachi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Law venait de revenir avec un verre où se trouvait le cacher liquéfier. Shachi se redressa et regarda Law qui le regardait en silence avant de se déplacer jusqu'au lit. Une fois devant lui, Law posa sa main valide sur son front ce qui le fit rougir un peu mais ses joues étant déjà rouges, personne ne remarqua quelque chose. Law lui tendit le verre et Shachi le bu directement. Sauf qu'une fois avalé, l'acidité du cachet l'envahit et fit naître une grimace sur son visage. Il voulut se lever pour aller vomir mais le regard menaçant de Law l'en dissuada. Ce dernier lui donna un autre verre où se trouvait de l'eau pour faire passer le goût. Shachi l'avala aussi vite que le précédent sous les regards moqueurs de Penguin et Law. Il soupira de soulagement puis posa le verre sur le meuble où se trouvait ses lunettes et sa casquettes. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre pendant quelques instants. Un silence que Penguin brisa en se levant et en disant :

« - Je vais y aller ! J'ai quelque chose à faire ! »

Il quitta la chambre pendant que Shachi allait dire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Mais Penguin était déjà parti. La porte se ferma et le silence se re-installa avant que Law de s'assoir près de Shachi. Ce dernier sentait que quelque chose c'était passé mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il inspira un bon coup et dit :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Un sourire vint apparaître sur le visage de Law et Shachi comprit qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il regarda Law continuait à sourire pendant quelques instants puis soupira.

« - Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je dise ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui ! Répondit-il.

- En fait tu … »

Il s'interrompit et fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants puis dit :

« - Et puis non, oublie ! »

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en lui lançant un « Repose toi ! ». Il ferma la porte derrière lui en laissant Shachi totalement perdu. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Il essaya de se souvenir de la soirée mais en vain. Il ne souvenait pas ! Un désavantage de boire et d'être saoul. Il grogna et sur le coup il se souvint de la partie de poker jusqu'à qu'il perde la première partie contre Law lorsqu'il n'était plus que tous les deux. Mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se tourna sur le côté avant de commencer à s'endormir, peu à peu.

Au même moment, dans la cuisine.

« - Tu l'as laissé sans rien dire ? Répéta Penguin en se retournant vers Law, une tasse de café en main.

- J'ai envie de voir s'il va s'en souvenir, expliqua Law en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Capitaine, soupira Penguin.

- Rassure-toi, je ne tiens pas à le faire pendant longtemps !

- Pourquoi veux-tu le faire, à la base ? L'interrogea-t-il en déposant une tasse de café pour Law.

- Il se trouve que si je lui dis, il se peut qu'il le nie car il ne s'en souvient pas et on n'avancera jamais. Après il pourrait t'accuser de me l'avoir avoué et ça pourrait mettre votre amitié en péril et tu ne veux pas ça, non ? Alors je préfère attendre qu'il s'en souvienne que de lui dire !

- Mais il se peut qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, l'informa-t-il, Qu'est-ce que tu feras dans ce cas-là ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Penguin, il va s'en souvenir, affirma-t-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Ca … Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ?

- Tu verras ! »

Penguin fronça les sourcils puis bu une gorgée de café avant de changer de sujet. Il savait que Law ne dirait rien d'autre sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Peu à peu, après plusieurs heures, les membres de l'équipage se réveillèrent un par un. Penguin décida d'aller voir l'état de Shachi. Ce dernier dormait toujours mais la fièvre avait l'air d'avoir baissé.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis au moins deux heures, tout le monde fut réveiller en ayant mal à la tête. Shachi fut de même réveillé et sa fièvre avait disparu. Law l'avait autorisé à se lever et il était parti prendre une douche. Il sortit plusieurs minutes plus tard tout en séchant les cheveux. Il arriva dans la chambre tout en retirant la serviette de ses cheveux maintenant plus ébouriffé qu'avant. Il leva la tête et vit Penguin juste devant lui. Ce dernier allait sortir mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

« - Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, sourit Penguin.

- Oui, la fièvre est partie et je me sens en pleine forme !

- Espérons que tu le sois assez pour subir les conneries de Law, murmura-t-il et Shachi eut l'impression de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non !

- J'aurai juré que tu avais murmuré quelque chose.

- Euh Shachi … T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Grogna dangereusement Shachi.

- Ben … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une serviette arriva dans sa direction. Penguin recula et alla attraper son coussin pour le lancer sur Shachi. Il atterrit sur ce dernier qui semblait s'être calmé. L'oreiller tomba et Penguin eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant la tête de Shachi. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir tout en riant ouvertement. Shachi le poursuivit, coussin à la main, tout en l'insultant. Cette poursuite dura jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à la cuisine, remplit de la moitié de l'équipage. Lorsque Penguin arriva à la cuisine tout le monde fut intrigué par le fait qu'il était à moitié mort de rire. Juste après ils entendirent les cris de colère de Shachi. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et virent le brun rentrer dans la cuisine un coussin en main. Ils regardèrent alternativement Shachi et Penguin qui s'était caché derrière un membre de l'équipage. Cela aida Shachi à savoir où il se trouvait et lui lança le coussin en pleine tête qu'il reçut car la personne derrière qui il s'était caché, s'était décalé au dernier moment. Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Penguin.

Shachi grogna et alla s'assoir pour pouvoir déjeuner. Penguin s'installa à côté de lui tout en grognant. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence pendant que certains les regardaient encore avec un sourire moqueur. Shachi allait manger une nouvelle bouchée de son déjeuné mais quelque chose attira son attention à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et vit son capitaine qui le regardait aussi avec un sourire moqueur. Il se figea et fixa Law. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était assis à côté de Law. Il laissa tomber sa cuillère qui tomba dans le lait qu'il avait dans le bol et qui éclaboussa sur lui. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à part eux deux, Penguin et le cuisinier de l'équipage. Eux deux étaient trop occupés à parler d'un quelconque sujet qu'ils ne virent rien de la scène. Law et Shachi se fixaient silencieusement jusqu'à que Law ne sourit.

Il s'avança un peu plus de Sachi, tout doucement, jusqu'à que le visage de ce dernier ne soit plus près qu'avant. Shachi rougit fortement dû à cette nouvelle proximité et tenta de se reculer. Mais Law fut plus rapide et s'approcha encore plus de Shachi. Ce dernier pensa qu'il comptait l'embrasser mais Law avait juste léché avec sa langue la goutte-de-lait qui coulait près de ses lèvres. Il toucha quand même les lèvres entrouvertes de Shachi avec sa langue. Mais il ne fut pas satisfait de ça ! Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier frissonna et alors qu'il s'attendait une fois à ce que Law l'embrasse, le chirurgien recula et sa leva. Il regarda incrédule son capitaine pendant que ce dernier souriait et sortait de la cuisine. C'est à cet instant que Penguin se retourna et comptait dire quelque chose à Shachi mais en voyant l'expression perdue de ce dernier, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se tourna vers la porte et fronça les sourcils.

« - C'était donc ça ce qu'il avait en tête depuis ce matin ? Pensa-t-il. »

En réalité Penguin avait vu la moitié de la scène mais qui représentait le principale. Shachi fini par reprendre ses esprits et se leva à son tour. Penguin termina sa discussion avec le cuisinier et rattrapa Shachi qui avait quitté la cuisine. Il le rattrapa facilement et l'arrêta.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shachi une fois face à lui.

- Ben … Ça va ?

- Oui, juste un peu surpris mais également perdu.

- C'est sur !

- Bon écoute, j'ai du travail à faire donc je te dis à plus tard. »

Shachi laissa Penguin seul dans le couloir pendant qu'il se diriger vers la salle des machines. Il s'était souvenu d'un truc qu'il n'avait pas pu faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y arriva en quelques minutes et une fois là-bas il attrapa la boîte à outils afin de réparer une machine. Heureusement la machine n'était pas vitale pour le fonctionnement du sous-marin sinon ils auraient eu des problèmes. Certes il n'était pas le seul mécanicien à bord mais Law lui avait donné cette tache à lui. En repensant à Law son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et la scène qui c'était déroulé dans la cuisine lui revint en pleine tête. Il rougit et grogna avant de se mettre à travailler. Cela lui prit toute la matinée et entre-temps il avait enlevé le haut de sa combinaison. Il était en tee-shirt noir sans manche maintenant. Il avait également enlevé sa casquette et ses lunettes.

« - Bon ça devrait être bon maintenant ! »

Il actionna le bouton pour allumer la machine et cette dernière fonctionna à nouveau. Il soupira de soulagement, content d'avoir fini, et sourit. Il avait réussi, Law allait être content ! Quoique, en y pensant il n'était pas sûr que Law allait le laisser travailler alors qu'il sortait d'une nuit avec de la fièvre. Il avait un doute maintenant mais il savait que ce n'était pas une raison pour le disséquer vivant, non ?

« - Mais non, le capitaine ne ferait pas ça, dit-il en riant nerveusement.

- Je ne ferai pas quoi, Shachi ? Murmura sensuellement la voix de Law à son oreille. »

Il se raidit pendant que deux bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Il sentit le souffle du chirurgien dans son cou. Il se retourna à peine et croisa le regard de Law qui était dur mais aussi amusé.

« - Dit moi Shachi, commença Law, Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ?

- Ben … En fait je me suis dit … que … je pourrais faire le travail que tu m'avais donné puisque … puisque, tenta-t-il de dire alors qu'il continuait de sentir le souffle de Law dans son cou.

- Puisque tu vas mieux, c'est ça ? Termina Law. »

Shachi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Law eut un sourire. Il enleva ses bras du cou de Shachi puis le tourna vers lui avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Shachi se laissa faire mais regarda Law avec une certaine crainte.

« - Tu pensais que je n'allais pas le savoir ? Lui demanda Law.

- Je l'espérais en réalité, murmura-t-il faiblement en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Law, Mais cette après-midi tu te reposes !

- À vos ordres, capitaine, fit Shachi en riant. »

Law ne dit rien mais un sourire de prédateur apparu sur son visage. Shachi le vit et craignit le pire. Qu'est-ce que Law avait encore en tête ? Surtout en se rapprochant de son visage. Il tenta de s'échapper mais Law lui plaqua les poignets contre le mur. Il rapprocha son visage du cou de Shachi et fit frôler ses lèvres contre la peau du mécanicien. Ce dernier essaya de cacher ses frissons et ses gémissements mais en vain. Law finit par mordre la peau de son nakama avant de lécher la morsure et de sucer la peau. Il se recula légèrement et laissa une trace rouge. Satisfait de son travail, il sourit puis recommença son petit traitement pendant que Shachi commençait à se débattre.

« - Ca … Capitaine … qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblante.

- … ,

- Arrêtes, ordonna-t-il alors que Law continuait sa torture.

- Shachi, l'appela-t-il en s'arrêtant, Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

- Désolé mais … ,

- Mais ? Tu vas me dire ça ne te plaît pas ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille avec un sourire narquois.

- … ,

- Je peux donc continuer, sourit-il tout en reprenant. »

Il recommença pendant cinq minutes, attisant l'envie et le désir de Shachi de plus en plus. Le brun laissa échapper des gémissements tout en se mordant la lèvre. Et alors qu'il allait abandonner, qu'il allait baisser ses dernières résistances, Law arrêta tout et se recula après avoir murmuré que le manger était prêt. Il laissa Shachi dans la salle des machines tout en fronçant les sourcils. Shachi glissa contre le mur et avait les yeux écarquiller.

Il avait recommencé !

Law avait recommencé son petit manège avec plus d'audace que dans la cuisine. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Law faisait ça ! Il le trouvait bizarre et il en avait marre. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, cette après-midi. Tout en grognant de mécontentement il se leva, rangea les outils, récupéra sa casquette et ses lunettes puis quitta la salle des machines. Entre-temps il remit le haut de sa combinaison pour cacher le suçon que Law lui avait offert au cou.

Shachi arriva dans la cuisine où tout le monde se trouvait. Tout le monde sauf Law. Shachi fronça les sourcils à ce détail puis alla s'assoir à côté de Penguin. Ce dernier releva la tête et resta silencieux avant de chuchoter :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Rien ! Nia-t-il.

- Et ce que tu caches avec ta combinaison est arrivé par miracle ? Lâcha-t-il encore plus bas.

- Penguin, soupira Shachi.

- J'attendrais après manger, affirma Penguin. »

Shachi n'ajouta rien et continua à manger son plat dans un silence pesant. Penguin n'avait rien demandé de plus pour le moment. Mais il avait l'impression que Law avait été plus loin que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre.<p>

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît encore. Et que les personnages ne sont pas OOC.

Luffy : Law est sadique.

Law : Fais gaffe Luffy !

Shachi : Mais il a raison !

Law : Vous êtes tous contre moi ou quoi ?

Luffy et Shachi : Euh … ,

Moi : Va savoir ! :D Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout !

Et avant de finir je voudrais prévenir que le chapitre 12 de « Cours Au Lycée Saint Roger » est en cour. Il n'est pas encore terminé mais déjà commencer. Je ne sais pas quand il sera posté mais j'essayerai de faire vite.

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je suis désolé de ce retard pour le chapitre 5. J'avais déjà écrit le début sur feuille mais j'ai bloqué vers la fin. Et j'ai beaucoup bougé pendant les vacances donc pas je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup.

**Nyan-cat** : Merci pour ta review. Désolé du temps que j'ai pu mettre pour poster enfin la suite. Oui, Law était vraiment sadique envers Shachi. Voici la suite que tu attendais.

**Sadique-chan **: Je suis d'accord, le sadisme est l'une des meilleures armes de Law. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fic et merci pour ta review.

**Abella** : Alors d'abord merci pour tes quatre reviews. Je bien contente de savoir que tu aimes et que le style d'écriture est bon. J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre.

**Lolipopsara** : Contente de savoir que tu aimes et voici la suite. Merci pour ta review.

**Nami-Luffy-amour** : La suite est maintenant. Eh oui, Shachi ne comprend rien à ce que lui fait subir Law, pauvre Shachi. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de « Fièvre » . Je n'étais vraiment sûr à la base, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas dû le marquer dans le chapitre précédent. Et comme étant le dernier, il contient bien naturellement un lemon. Le rang M est là pour quelque chose après tout :)

Bonne lecture à tous. :)

* * *

><p>La porte du bureau du Chirurgien de la Mort s'ouvra brusquement faisant sursauter légèrement le brun. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Shachi devant la porte de sa chambre. Il était un peu énervé et Law se doutait que c'était lui la cause de sa colère. Shachi s'avança tout en claquant la porte comme il l'avait ouvert et s'arrêta devant Law.<p>

« - Pourquoi ?

- … ,

- À quel jeu joues-tu, Law ? Continua-t-il alors que sa voix augmenté.

- Je ne joue pas, assura-t-il.

- Et s'amusait à faire ce que tu as fait dans la cuisine et dans la salle des machines n'est pas un jeu ?

- Écoute Shachi, commença-t-il.

- Dit moi pourquoi tu fais ça ! Le coupa-t-il, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

- Si seulement tu te souvenais de ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière, murmura-t-il.

- Law … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir alors dit le moi !

- Tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, avoua Law. »

Cette révélation surpris Shachi, qui bizarrement se souvint de la soirée à cet instant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en pensant que Law savait qu'il l'aimait. Maudit alcool. C'était un bon moyen pour délier les langues des gens. Mais en se souvenant de la soirée, il souvint que Law l'avait embrassé. Il rougit et recula d'un pas mais Law lui attrapa une nouvelle fois sa main gauche.

« - Shachi, la première fois dans la cuisine je voulais te faire rappeler la soirée mais ça n'a pas marché. Par contre, lors de la deuxième fois j'ai failli laisser ma raison de côté. J'ai failli continuer en t'entendant gémir. »

Shachi comprit que Law se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé ses envies prendre le dessus. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis regarda Law avec insistance.

« - Excuse moi d'avoir … ,

- Pourquoi tenais-tu à ce point que je me souvienne de la fin de la soirée ? Le coupa-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur tout en se levant.

- Euh … , réfléchit-il.

- Laisse-moi te montrer ! »

Il lâcha la main de Shachi et attrapa de ses deux mains le visage fin de ce dernier. Il s'avança et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Shachi. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir que Law lui mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de Law rentrer dans sa bouche pour retrouver la sienne. Le baiser fut doux et Shachi passa ses bras dans le cou de Law. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer à cause du manque d'air. Shachi ouvrit les yeux et regarda Law qui avait un sourire sincère sur le visage.

« - Tu comprends alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu … tu m'aimes !

- Oui, avoua-t-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. »

Shachi participa dès le début au baiser et entre-temps Law le fit reculer vers son lit. En touchant le rebord du lit Shachi tomba sur le lit. Law arriva à s'empêcher de tomber et regarda Shachi avec un désir non dissimulé. Shachi le remarqua et se redressa sur les coudes. Il attendit en silence que son capitaine ne fasse un mouvement ou ne dise quelque chose. Ce dernier se pencha et capture à nouveau ses lèvres. Il s'allongea sur lui et commença ses caresses qui firent gémir Shachi. Il continua à l'embrasser pendant qu'il déboutonnait la veste blanche de la combinaison et qu'il remontait le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait en dessous avant de mieux l'installer sur le lit. Le brun l'aida et il finit par être allongé au milieu du lit. Une fois bien installé Shachi regarda Law s'assoir à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Le chirurgien se baissa vers lui et lui subtilisa un baiser rapide avant de descendre vers sa mâchoire, l'embrassant au passage. Il descendit dans le cou et embrassa la peau qu'il avait mordue quand ils étaient dans la salle des machines. Shachi continua de gémir et savoura chacune des caresses de Law ainsi que de ses baisers. Le médecin continua à descendre vers le torse de son amant et arriva jusqu'aux mamelons de ce dernier. Il en attrapa un avec sa bouche et le suça pendant qu'une de ses mains pinçait légèrement l'autre. Une vague de plaisir envahit Shachi et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Sa respiration commença à devenir haletante et Law continua son traitement. Il lécha, suça et mordilla un peu le mamelon pendant encore quelques instants. Il arrêta ses gestes pour aller s'occuper de l'autre pour que ses deux mains caressent la peau de Shachi. Il les descendit jusqu'au pantalon de la combinaison de Shachi. Shachi se raidit légèrement nerveux. Law arrêta sa tache puis releva la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement afin de le rassurer. Le châtain passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Law pour l'éloigner de lui, lentement. Il murmura à Law un petit « continu » presque inaudible pour que ce dernier continue. Il repartit dans le cou du châtain tout en défaisant le pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et le fit glisser contre les jambes fines de Shachi. Ce dernier était déformé par une bosse assez voyante. Le chirurgien sourit et se dirigea vers l'oreille de son amant.

« - Je te fais tant d'effet, dit-il amusé alors que Shachi rougissait furieusement.

- … ,

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il avec le même ton, C'est réciproque ! »

Il ne laissa pas parler Shachi qu'il avait déjà enlevé le boxer et posait sa main sur le sexe déjà dur de celui qu'il aimait. Il gémit alors que Law commençait de lents va et viens, limite sadique. Mais pour le moment cela suffisait à Shachi qui poussait des gémissements assez profond pour lui. Il attendit quelques instants de plus pour remplacer enfin sa main par sa bouche. Le corps de Shachi se cambra un peu au contact chaud de la bouche de Law et ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité. Le plaisir l'envahissait en quantité plus importante qu'avant. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du point culminant et Law ne ralentissait pas ses vas et vient avec sa bouche. Quelques coups de langues et d'autre vas et vient eurent raison de Shachi qui se libéra dans la bouche du chirurgien dans un long gémissement rempli de plaisir.

Law recula tout en avalant la semence qui remplissait sa bouche. Il eut un sourire satisfait puis lécha un peu le sexe de Shachi pour récupérer les dernières gouttes qui lui avait échapper. Shachi pendant ce temps reprenait ses esprits après l'orgasme auquel il avait eu le droit. Il en avait rêvé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi bien. C'est mieux que dans un rêve, pensa-t-il alors que sa respiration redevenait stable. Law s'avança vers lui et lui captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser doux puis fougueux au bout de quelques instants. Il libéra les lèvres de Shachi pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentit des mains parcourir son torse pour attraper le bas du sweat noir et jaune et de le remonter vers le haut. Shachi lui enleva son sweat puis descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de Law qu'il défit rapidement. Il l'enleva en même temps que le boxer du chirurgien et les envoya au sol. Law étant assis sur le lit un peu loin de lui, il s'avança à quatre pattes et embrassa les lèvres du brun une fois près de lui. Il s'asseya sur les jambes de Law et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Law. Ce dernier profita du fait qu'il était collé à son torse pour glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son amant. Il introduit un doigt à travers l'anneau de chair de Shachi qui se raidit légèrement mais ne stoppa pas pour autant son baiser. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença de petits mouvements de vas et vient avec ses doigts. Shachi brisa cette fois le baiser pour pouvoir laisser ses gémissements sortir de sa bouche et remplirent la pièce.

Il continua afin de bien le préparer puis enleva ses doigts et le souleva un peu pour pouvoir le pénétrer. Shachi serra les épaules de Law de ses mains tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans ces dernières. Il se mordit aussi la lèvre et réprima un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur mais il savait que Law ne tenait pas à lui faire du mal. Ce dernier lui murmura des mots doux et des petits conseils. Il prit en compte un des conseils et inspira un bon coup pour souffler par la suite. Il répéta plusieurs fois le geste et cela eut pour effet de le calmer et de le détendre. Mais la douleur était encore là mais moins forte qu'au début.

Law attendit patiemment avant d'amorcer un mouvement de reins. Il commença lentement et n'augmenta pas le rythme tant que son amant gémissait encore de douleur. Ce dernier plaça ses jambes dans le dos de Law et le laissa continuer alors que le plaisir écrasait peu à peu la douleur, maintenant minime. Il se mit à pousser un gémissement de plaisir et Law commença à augmenter la vitesse et la puissance de ses coups de reins. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du châtain pour pouvoir ajouter plus de force. Shachi commença à être submergé par le plaisir et poussa des gémissements de plus en plus profond mais également assez audible. Law attrapa les lèvres de son amant et les embrassa pour pouvoir camoufler le mieux qu'il pouvait les gémissements de Shachi. Ce dernier brisa un instant le baiser et dit, sans cesser de gémir :

« - Ils sont … aah … Ils sont tous … hum … partit au village. »

Law s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder Shachi. Il comprit qu'il avait raison. Le sous-marin était calme mise à part les gémissements de Shachi. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage et il embrassa à nouveau le châtain avant de reprendre ses coups de reins mais en accélérant la cadence. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shachi pour gémir encore plus fort et rejeter sa tête en arrière tout en gardant ses bras autour du cou de Law. Le chirurgien continua ses vas et vient tout en suçant le cou du châtain. Il déposa des baisers sur la peau en même temps que de laisser des soupirs et gémissements de plaisir quitter ses lèvres. Shachi commençait à atteindre sa limite et le fit comprendre à Law.

Le brun sourit une nouvelle fois puis allongea son amant sur le lit tout en accélérant une dernière fois ses coups de reins. Il empoigna par la même occasion le sexe de Shachi et fit des vas et vient à la même vitesse que lui. La double dose de plaisir que ressentit Shachi le fit hurler de plaisir avant de se libérer entre leur torse en gémissant le nom de Law. Ce dernier le suivit quelques instants après.

Shachi prit de grandes inspirations pour reprendre une respiration normale. Law avait ses deux mains placées de chaque côté de la tête de Shachi et observait le visage rougit de ce dernier. Il avança et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Il ne dura que quelques instants à cause du manque d'air et il se retira de Shachi qui émit un soupir en sentant le vide en lui. Law s'asseya au bord du lit et repensa à la situation. Il aimait Shachi, ça ne servait à rien de le nier, et c'était réciproque. Penguin allait surement le comprendre rapidement et sautait au plafond en criant « Hallelujah ». De son côté il était sûr qu'il en parlerait à Bepo étant son confident. Au pire, ils le diraient à tout l'équipage, ça évitera les murmures dans leur dos même si Law savait que personne n'oserait le faire si ça le concernait.

Pendant que Law réfléchissait, Shachi avait fini par reprendre sa respiration et fixait le dos de Law. Il l'avait laissé s'assoir sur le bord du lit sans rien dire, ni rien faire. Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur. Peur que Law pense que ce n'était qu'une erreur et qu'il regrette ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il savait que Law n'était pas comme ça. Il avança une main tremblante vers l'épaule de Law mais elle ne l'atteignit pas. Sa main avait été attraper par celle de Law, qui ne c'était pas retourné. Le chirurgien la serra puis finit par se retourner vers lui. Il avança vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément pendant un petit moment. Il brisa le baiser et s'allongea à côté de lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil tout en le tenant par la taille. Il fut rapidement suivi par Shachi qui ferma les yeux, un sourire sur le visage.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et les Hearts rentraient, un par un, Penguin chercha directement Shachi mais son meilleur ami n'était présent dans le sous-marin et surtout dans leur chambre. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et réfléchit quelques instants avant de penser à un endroit en particulier. Il avait quand même un doute mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y aller. Il marcha un petit temps avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de leur capitaine. Une fois devant il prit une grande inspiration puis frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de rentrer. Mais il ne rentra pas entièrement, de peur de se faire disséquer vivant par Law, et chercha Shachi.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Penguin ? Demanda Law. »

Le dit Penguin rentra lentement dans la chambre pour voir enfin son capitaine en train d'enfiler son sweat jaune et noir après avoir pris une douche. Law continuait de fixer Penguin en espérant avoir une réponse de son nakama. Il finit par soupirer ce qui sortit Penguin de ses pensées.

« - Eh ben … Tu n'aurais pas vu Shachi, capitaine ? Par hasard, ajouta-t-il nerveusement. »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de son capitaine inquiétant quand même Penguin. Il savait de quoi était capable Law mais lorsqu'il concernait l'histoire entre Shachi et lui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son capitaine.

« - Si je l'ai vu, affirma-t-il.

- Où est-il ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !

- Juste à ta gauche, répondit Law tout en passant sa tête dans le sweat pour pouvoir le mettre.

- Hein ? Fit Penguin. »

Penguin tourna la tête vers la gauche comme lui avait dit Law et il finit par trouver son meilleur ami, dos à lui, en train de dormir. Il fut surpris sur le coup puis un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qui venait de se passer. Et si c'était arrivé, c'était que Shachi avait enfin mis les comptes à zéro avec Law. Il regarda ce dernier du coin de l'œil, l'observant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers lui.

« - Alors ça c'est arrangé, dit-il finalement.

- Oui, marmonna Shachi encore à moitié endormi.

- Je vois, sourit son meilleur ami, Bon, je vais vous laisser. Shachi, je t'attendrais au tournant ce soir pour te parler.

- Hum, répondit ce dernier tout en levant la main avant qu'elle ne retombe directement sur le lit. »

Penguin rit quelques instants en voyant que Shachi avait toujours du mal à se réveiller. Il se tourna vers Law et le regarda quelques instants en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à son meilleur ami. Il quitta la chambre et rejoignit l'équipage.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Law resta à la fixer un petit moment avant de se diriger vers son lit. Le châtain se réveillait lentement, regardant devant lui en silence avant de sentir un poids sur le lit. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Law qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le soir arriva rapidement, l'équipage avait été mis au courant pour la relation entre Law et Shachi. Tout l'équipage avait été surpris de voir leur capitaine avec leur mécanicien. Mais au final, personne n'avait jugé ou avait essayé de juger leur capitaine et leur mécanicien sinon ils savaient très bien qu'ils auraient de gros soucis. En tout cas, une petite fête avait été donner le soir même pour fêter leur couple.

Même si Shachi avait été très proche de Law, il avait fini par s'isoler avec Penguin. Ils étaient sur le pont, Shachi accoudé à la rembarre pendant que Penguin s'appuyait le dos contre. Le vent soufflait et faisait voler les cheveux de Shachi et de Penguin, qui avaient enlevé leurs chapeaux respectifs.

« - Alors, c'était bien ? Le questionna Penguin avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bien mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé, répondit-il, un sourire sur le visage.

- En tout cas, tu as réussi à avoir Law, c'est le principale.

- Oui, affirma le châtain.

- On verra plus ta tête triste maintenant sauf si le capitaine te fait quelque chose de mal, supposa son meilleur ami en levant la tête vers le ciel.

- Hé ! J'avais pas tout le temps une tête triste, protesta-t-il en se tournant vers Penguin.

- Que tu dis, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur, Tu ne te regardais pas souvent dans le miroir.

- Oh ça va, j'aurais aimé t'y voir ! Ce n'était pas facile. À la base, Law n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi.

- Je sais. Je plaisantais, Shachi.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, si jamais tu as un problème, fais-moi signe.

- Avec ? L'interrogea-t-il incertain.

- Ben avec Law, abruti ! Répondit-il en le regardant.

- Ça ne risque pas, je pense, lui confia-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si croire qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal, même si c'est inconsciemment, demanda-t-il tout en fixant la personne qu'il avait devant lui avec un sourire amusé.

- Parce qu'il m'a promis qu'il ne veut pas me faire de mal et je lui fais confiance. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Law est quelqu'un qui tient toujours ses promesses, non ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Penguin, Je ne te contredirais pas là-dessus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais, murmura Shachi en regardant les vagues frappaient contre le sous-marin.

- Je voulais juste être sûr que je ne retrouverai pas mon meilleur ami en pleure, Law, lâcha-t-il soudainement ce qui intrigua Shachi qui se redressa un peu et se retourna pour voir Law devant lui.

- Tu n'as pas à être inquiet, chuchota Law à l'oreille de Penguin.

- J'en suis sûr. Aller, je vais profiter de la fête et vous laissez en tête à tête. »

Shachi regarda son meilleur ami partir rejoindre le reste de l'équipage avant de regarder son amant devant lui.

« - Ne lui en veut pas ! Il n'est pas contre mais … ,

- Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il peut ressentir. Et il faut dire qu'après un an à ne rien dire, il a quand même peur que je te fasse encore souffrir, le coupa Law.

- … ,

- Ça prouve une chose, c'est que Penguin tient à son meilleur ami comme il l'a connu !

- Je sais. »

Shachi lui fit un petit sourire puis se permit de l'embrasser. Law appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre celle du châtain et approfondit le baiser tout en rentrant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Shachi. Ses mal de tête et sa fièvre avaient complètement disparu. D'après Law, ce n'était rien de grave. Et il avait enfin avoué à Law ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux sur maintenant.

Six mois passèrent, l'équipage des Hearts venait de rentrer dans le nouveau monde. Ils étaient arrivés sur une île où des animaux féroces étaient présents. Le niveau de tout l'équipage avait évolué tout comme celui de Law mais malgré ça, ça n'avait pas empêché Shachi de se blesser d'une griffure au ventre. Il avait voulu éviter un coup d'un tigre, anormalement grand, pour pouvoir sauver Penguin. Résultat, il était tombé au sol, une grande griffure sur le ventre, son sang coulant abondamment au grand énervement du capitaine.

Bien sûr la situation avait été rapidement calmé. Les animaux, voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à battre l'équipage des Hearts, avaient fui le combat mais certains membres de l'équipage avait continué de poursuivre un animal pour pouvoir le manger le soir même. Les autres membres restants étaient rentrés au sous-marin pour se soigner des quelques blessures secondaires qu'ils avaient récoltés. Penguin avait directement conduit Shachi à l'infirmerie où Law s'en occupa et referma rapidement la blessure. Lorsque tout fut soigné et qu'un bandage recouvrait le ventre de Shachi, Penguin se mit face au lit pendant que Law était assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, les bras croisés.

Shachi sentait l'atmosphère tendu. Il avait été beaucoup trop impulsif mais lors du dernier combat c'était Penguin qui l'avait sauvé, se récoltant quand même la morale de Law. Et le pire était qu'il venait de faire exactement la même chose que son meilleur ami. Il l'avait au prix de se prendre une blessure importante alors qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir avec ou sans blessures. Il releva les yeux vers Penguin, qui avait aussi les bras croisés et qui le regardait silencieusement. Il se tourna finalement vers Law, s'attendant au pire venant de son capitaine et amant.

« - Alors, commença lentement Law ce qui pouvait faire comprendre au châtain qu'il était énervé, J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a pris d'agir comme ton abruti de meilleur ami la dernière fois !

- Euh … j'ai agi sous le coup ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Penguin se prendre un coup comme celui-là, répondit-il nerveusement.

- Penguin m'a sorti la même explication la dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, lui rappela Law, Vous n'avez pas l'impression que vous répétez le même scénario indéfiniment ?

- … ,

- Je ne le dirais qu'une dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu agisses sur un coup de tête. Sinon, on pourrait te retrouver mort. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Penguin.

- Bien, capitaine, affirmèrent les deux Hearts en même temps.

- C'est tout ! Shachi, tu te reposes pendant deux jours. Interdiction de quitter l'infirmerie avant se délai, c'est clair ?

- Oui.

- Penguin ! Tu viendras le surveiller lorsque tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire pendant la journée.

- Oui, capitaine, accepta Penguin.

- Bon, je vais voir le reste de l'équipage pour savoir s'il n'y a aucun problème. Restez ici. »

Et sur cet ordre Law quitta l'infirmerie dans un silence lourd. Shachi se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller du lit sur lequel il était allongé. Penguin vint s'assoir à la place qu'occupait Law il y a encore quelques secondes puis regarda son meilleur ami.

« - Merci Shachi, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, assura le châtain, Tu es mon meilleur ami et puis tu as fait la même chose la dernière fois.

- Je sais. En tout cas, on n'arrête pas d'énerver Law avec nos conneries, sourit le brun.

- Oui. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêterai mes conneries si jamais j'étais avec Law.

- C'est vrai. Puis je pense que Law n'y voit pas un inconvénient, non ?

- Non ! Un jour il m'a dit : « Reste comme tu es ! » , lui confia-t-il.

- Ben tu prends ça à cœur en tout cas, dit-il en riant.

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, lâcha Shachi en tapant dans la main de Penguin.

- On ne change surtout pas une équipe d'abruti comme vous deux, ajouta Law, à l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Capitaine, tu es déjà revenu ? S'exclama Penguin, surpris, pendant que Shachi marmonnait, faisant rire Penguin et Law au passage : « Bande d'abrutis, bande d'abrutis. D'où on est une bande d'abrutis ? »

- Ça pose un problème ? Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas du tout.

- En réalité, j'avais une dernière chose à dire à Shachi, l'informa-t-il.

- Laquelle ? S'inquiéta le châtain en regardant son amant qui se rapprochait de lui. »

Law ne répondit pas tout de suite et embrassa rapidement Shachi avant de se redresser, regardant le visage rougit de son amant. Penguin eut un sourire amusé avant de croiser le regard de Law. Bizarrement il arrivait de plus en plus à comprendre le comportement de son capitaine quand Shachi était le principale. Il le regarda encore un peu moment avant que Law n'acquiesce à sa question muette. Penguin se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de rire. Il venait de comprendre ce que le chirurgien allait dire à Shachi. Ce dernier regarda son amant et son meilleur ami avec incompréhension avant de demander :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ?

- Je t'ai dit que pendant deux jours tu ne quittais pas l'infirmerie.

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'auras pas le droit de te battre, de faire de mouvements brusques pendant au moins une semaine.

- Euh j'ai le droit de m'occuper des machines, non ?

- Oui, tant que tu ne fais pas d'efforts assez important, répéta Law.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Fit Law, un sourire en coin.

- Tu as autre chose à me dire, avoua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le chirurgien, jouant le jeu de l'ignorance.

- Oui sinon tu aurais pu me le dire un peu plus tard, assura Shachi, Alors ?

- J'ai dit pas de « mouvements brusques » , lui rappela-t-il, faisant réfléchir Shachi pendant un petit moment.

- Euh à part … Non ! C'est ça ?

- Oui, affirma Penguin à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

- Pas de sexe pendant une semaine, Shachi, annonça Law avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. »

Il laissa derrière lui un Shachi choqué et un Penguin hilare. La relation entre Law et Shachi était toujours intacte, ils étaient encore ensemble. Et ils avaient pris l'habitude de coucher ensemble régulièrement Shachi grogna de désespoir. Une semaine d'abstinence alors qu'il savait que Law allait l'allumer à fond, sadique comme il était. Il allait mourir si Law continuait dans cette voie. Il tourna la tête vers Penguin qui continuait de rire avant de lui lancer son coussin en pleine face. Rien ne changeait dans le sous-marin des Hearts.

* * *

><p>Voilà. C'est la fin de « Fièvre »<p>

J'espère que cela vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi la fic du début, qui ont laissé une review, qui ont mis la fic en favoris ou en alerte. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. ^^

Dites-moi si vous trouvez les personnages OOC ou pas. Et si le lemon était bien écrit.

Je ne sais pas si ma prochaine fic sur One Piece arrivera bientôt mais j'espère bien en réécrire une autre. Il me reste encore " Cours Au Lycée Saint Roger " à finir. ^^

Law : Pas trop tôt !

Shachi et Luffy : Sois pas méchant. Elle est très bien cette fic ! :D

Law : … ,

Moi : Tu n'as pas aimé ? * regard suspicieux *

Law : Pas du tout !

Moi, Luffy et Shachi : Menteur.

Law: Vous allez voir qui est un menteur ! * marche vers Shachi et Luffy *

Moi : Encore merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien.

À bientôt.

Review ?


End file.
